


Of Kisses and Double-Edged Swords

by 7veilsphaedra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/pseuds/7veilsphaedra
Summary: Boats are tricky places.Written for Whymzy for the prompt Koi Ponds in midsummer.Posted to update archives.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Of Kisses and Double-Edged Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kyouraku/Ukitake  
> Rating:PG13.  
> Warnings: Kissing. Fluff, and I mean pure 100% schmaltz.  
> Status: 719 words, complete.  
> Disclaimer: This Bleach fanfiction story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tito Kube. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The content is for adult readers only.

“This didn’t work out quite as well as I had hoped.” Kyouraku was the sunset at midsummer, a great radiance, setting off glints of golden fire across the surface of the pond. Kyouraku was filled with living gold beneath his surface, too, just like light flickering off the bright golden scales of the fish. Right now, Kyouraku was stretched along the length of the shallow-bottomed, shallow-sided coracle like a sake-soaked orchid, grumbling at the instability of the vessel. Every time he shifted even slightly, the boat rocked most alarmingly, sending out waves that nearly swamped them, threatening to dump them.

“Hopes? You had something else in mind?” When the cold crept in Ukitake’s extremities and the night of oncoming death clouded his heart---when the cold, moonlit and ghostly silver of the fish in his own swords threatened to slice his last connection to life, that tenuous connection to breath through damaged lungs---he only had to think of that bold smile and the surprisingly piercing knowledge of those eyes and he was filled with warmth.

“Here’s the situation: I’m at one end of this infernal boat.” Kyouraku always saw, always knew, always warmed. “And you are over there, unreachable, untouchable. You might as well be on the other side of Sereitei.” 

“But I’m not on the other side of Sereitei.” Ukitake had this secret: If Kyouraku stopped seeing him, stopped knowing him, he would no longer exist. He would die like a planet beyond the reach of the sun, wandering in the endless corridors of slaughter where breath was always too faint. “Isn’t this what you wanted? My undivided attention, uninterrupted by people like my dueling Thirds, unable to run away?”

“Yes! Of course, that is an important part of my scheme. A critical part, although not the most important.” Kyouraku knew his beloved was being evasive. “Damn it, Ukitake, I can’t kiss you when you are way the hell over there.”

Ukitake allowed a fall of his hair to cover his face and mask his expression. 

He was the moon, the water, only capable of reflecting that light, easily eclipsed by the responsibilities which bound him like gravity around the orbit of the earth, tied to care.

Kisses, he loved them most of all. Kyouraku had the most delicious kisses he had ever tasted. The made every bone in his body melt away. One kiss, and Ukitake was in complete surrender, completely open. No one else had the power to undo him so thoroughly. 

But kisses entered through the gateway of the lips, into that corrupt space that was Ukitake’s mouth. He took care that evil never left that place in the form of words and spoken unworthy thought, yet even if the germs had long been neutralized by the most excellent captain of the Fourth and her magical elixirs, distilled from the spit of her own sword, Ukitake couldn’t bear the thought of Shunsui’s tongue touching the filth from his lungs. It wasn’t a rational fear, but there it was: an impediment, something that never allowed him to be completely free.

As if he heard those thoughts aloud, Kyouraku peeled himself off the floorboards of their boat, first rising to his knees, the incredible strength of his well-trained body making it so that the boat stayed steady. Then he lunged.

Ukitake let out one startled squawk before he felt those powerful arms surround him, those lips attach themselves to his own mouth. Under that unbalanced shift of weight, the boat capsized, and they tumbled into the water. Darkness closed over them, covered with a ceiling of golden, rippling light.

The water was as warm as midsummer and Kyouraku. Ukitake needed no breath, as long as his friend’s tongue took its place. He felt his body dissolve into the warmth of the pond.

All too soon, they surfaced, droplets shimmering off them, like tiny golden fish.

Ukitake started to laugh whenever he found enough breath to manage it. His robes and haori billowed up around him. Kyouraku’s all-knowing gaze was fixed upon him. Who could resist that smile? 

“Shall I embrace you tonight, Jyuushiroh?”

Who could resist the thought of being filled in every meaning of the word, with all that warmth?

“Oh, yes please!” Even if night fell, the sun would always hover on Ukitake’s horizon.


End file.
